1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an optical module obtained by making a plurality of optical elements into one module, for example, a semiconductor laser module is disclosed (for example, Patent Literatures of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-214326, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-087776 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2004-087774). Semiconductor laser modules disclosed by These Patent Literatures have a structure in which a lens coupled to a semiconductor laser element optically is bonded, and fixed with resin adhesive, onto a base on which the semiconductor laser element is mounted.
If the adhesive bonding and fixing the lens flows into a laser-light-emitting end side of the semiconductor laser element and enters an optical coupling path, there are problems such as breakage of the semiconductor laser element, attenuation of intensity of the laser light output via the lens, and deterioration, such as damage by burn, of adhesive by the energy of the laser light. To address this problem, Patent Literatures 1 to 3 disclose solutions of disposing a notch between an adhesion area and the semiconductor laser element, and positioning the adhesion area on both of side surfaces of the semiconductor laser element.